Letters
by xxglamourgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT! HBP SPOILERS! Ginny and Harry send letters to each other as Harry departs to find the last Horcrux. However, something happens that stops the chain of letters... how will Ginny cope?[two year old fic]


Letters 

Ginny glared at the sheet of paper beneath her, her eyes filled with hate. _How can he have done this to me? He knows I would want to go with him. _Tears dripped from her eyes as she read a small piece of parchment, clutched in her shaking hands.

_Dear Beloved Ginny,_

_I'm sorry to say but I've left. _

_I'll be back soon. I've set out to find the Hocruxes again, after my previous un-successful attempts. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, guilt would overcome me. Please understand. I love you Ginny, and I always will. Don't come looking for me, I'll be fine I love you. _

_Love you now, and forever,_

_Harry_

Tears were now running down her cheeks, only getting the letter more drenched than it already was. She wiped them away and thought of how he'd saved her before. He thought of the first time they met, and how after word she was so afraid to talk to him. With him being Ron's best friend, it'd never crossed her mind that he would want to date her. More tears strode down her face as she wrote a response.

_Harry,_

_I love you too. But we can't go on like this. I wait for you each night your gone… I worry about you.. I care about you. You always say you'll be back soon, but you never are. You leave me without even telling me goodbye. I worry for days until I receive an owl from you, but that doesn't reassure me that you'll be all right._

_You say you couldn't bare the thought if I died, but what if you die? I couldn't bear it either. At least, if you'd let me go with you, we could fight together, and go down together; or survive together. Nothing comforts me. You shouldn't have left Harry. I can't handle it _

_I need you. We're supposed to be there for each other, but you're not here for me, and how can I be there for you, given how far away you are? I send my love in my letters, but… it's not the same. I want to mend your torn robes, I want to calm your distressed mind… I want to ruffle your hair, and have your lips compressed against mine. But we can't do that in a letter. A letter proves nothing. _

_I cry every night thinking of the possibility that you might be dead. I won't deny it; it can happen. Don't you think I'm just as worried for you, as you are for me? I don't know what you're doing right now. For all I know, you might not be doing anything, expect trying to get in your last breath._

_You promised me, did you not, at the end of our seventh year, that you would protect me, and I you? Did you not promise me, that I could go with you, to fight, and to survive? We promised we'd go down together. But promises don't mean anything to you, do they? I read about you in the Prophet, but you know as well as I that it's all lies.That I can't trust what they say? They say Voldemort's defeated, therefore saying you're all right. But he's not, and you're not._

_You say you can defeat him, and I trust that you can, but can you without giving your life? I shall speak the truth, in that I fear you can't. How could you have done this to me? _

_Still love you_

_-Ginny_

Ginny attached the letter Hedwig, and watched her fly out, knowing soon she'd be with Harry. _Why can't I be an owl, flying out to Harry? Hedwig's all he's got at the moment, the only company he has. The only thing that knows where he is, for he refuses to tell me. Why? Why did he have to leave, and at the perfect time too? The time when I need most, when I'll have a child to carry on his name. If he survives, how will our child feel, knowing that he's always lurking for danger? That every time he steps out of this house, his life is at risk? No. _Ginny wearily assured herself. _He won't die. Not like this. He'll defeat Voldemort. He'll return home, and we can raise our child. _

Ginny strode over Harry's night stand, and gracefully folded down the picture of them at their wedding. _We had no clue what would happen then. We thought Voldemort was dead; gone. What happy, but untrue days. That was only the beginning of a long and perilous journey, fighting for our lives, and our love. The road is winding down now, and will I ever get a reply from him? Will I ever get to see his smile, or his untidy hair again? I hope so._

_--_

Ginny waited several days for an owl… several days became several weeks, which turned into months, until the day when she'd given up all hope of ever seeing Hedwig bear a letter again.

--

Ginny snatched the oncoming letter out of Hedwig's claws and started ripping it open, only to her surprise to find the Minister's thick handwriting on the parchment. Her heart sank , and she started wailing with each word in the letter

**Dear Mrs.Potter**

_**We are sorry to imform you that we have found your dead husband's body outside a cave high in the moutains, clutching a locket and this letter. (please look below) We are terribly sorry for your loss. Mr.Potter was a brave man, and we all respected him deeply. The locket has been sent along, I hope you can decipher what it is.**_

_**-Best Wishes-**_

_**Altof Resignechi**_

_**Minister Of Magic**_

_**London, England** _

Ginny quickly shook the envelope upside down, and out came another letter. It was cut in many places, and blood-stained. She softly cried as she read her husband's letter; remorse building in her. _How can he be dead?_

_Dear Ginny, _

_You were right. I couldn't do it without you. Now I lay here, slashes over my body, poison in my veins, and I doubt I'll live much longer. I miss you Ginny, now most of all. How could I have been so stupid not to listen to you? You were right all along, and it is the fault of myself for my this pain and misery, which shall soon lead to death. Don't take this upon yourself, you did nothing to cause this. I love you. _

_Stop worrying about everything for one moment, and listen to these words. Voldermort is no longer. He cannot harm anyone; he is dead. I did it Ginny! I did it! But you were right, I couldn't do it without sacrificing my life first. I guess it's the price for justice. By the time you receive this letter, I'll probably be looking down on you, and smiling. Don't grieve over me, Ginny, please promise me that you won't. _

_Ginny—_

However, the letter abrubtly ended and Ginny read it again.

--

-**Severel Months later--**

Ginny smiled down a baby, cradled in her arms. It was her and Harry's child, their first. Though he was now dead, she would remember him always, and tell their child of how brave he was.

Ginny stroked the little hair that he had, and whispered softly, "I'll name you Harry."

**Okay, I'm not TOTALLY happy with the outcome, but I think I did okay. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review! **


End file.
